


The Adventures Of Bilingual Technoblade

by aarchaic (Ashen_Autumn)



Series: The Adventures Of Bilingual Technoblade: The Extended Universe [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Foreign Language, Gen, Original Character(s), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Worldbuilding, there is a lot of world building why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Autumn/pseuds/aarchaic
Summary: A piglin is born in the midst of a war, the sole survivor of a massacre. A piglin is blessed with abilities beyond his knowing, a disciple of a distant god. A piglin brings fortune and ruin, and escapes to places none dare go.A piglin lives. This is his story.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Adventures Of Bilingual Technoblade: The Extended Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213097
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Part One : The coming of Kho'itek

Blood for the blood god.


	2. To be born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [Youly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYouly/pseuds/xYouly). They're a really cool person, and have spent the last three months putting up with my rambling, so loads of love to them. Thanks so much.
> 
> Go check them out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well first chapter down, huh? Three months in the making and it's finally done. And it's basically for nothing because I decided to make it like this.
> 
> Anyway, guess I'd better get started on the next chapter. See you in 3 months.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Soon.


End file.
